


The Quick and the Dead (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will (probably) survive this zombie apocalypse. With his zombie boyfriend.</p><p>(The podfic! Yay!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quick and the Dead (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Quick and the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894569) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Another podfic! I've loved this one for a while, given that it mixes my love for gay cuteness and bloody zombies together. Done, as always, with respect to Saucery's work.
> 
> The image is credited to the very talented misslucia at misslucia.tumblr.com (the image itself comes from a sterek zombie hunter!AU, so it's not exactly appropriate for the fic, but I loved the image and thought it fit, so hopefully you lovely people won't mind).
> 
> Enjoy!

Podfic of 'The Quick and the Dead' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/sbxz/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BThe%2BQuick%2Band%2Bthe%2BDead%2B-%2BSaucery.mp3) (9.40MBs)

 **Length** : 10::16


End file.
